The Blue Pirates
by No.311
Summary: Sequel to Infiltration, but can be read alone. Three way crossover with Blue Exorcist. Percy strands on an Island near reverse mountain, and has to get back to his own world. The only way out, however, is at the end of the grand line. But his biggest problem: He has to take a childish devil brat along.
1. The Beginning

**Hello! No.311 here with a new story It's a three way crossover between Percy Jackson, Blue Exorcist and One Piece. This story is a sequel to Infiltration, but for people who didn't read it, here's all the essential info for this story:**

**===SPOILER===**

**Infiltration is a crossover between PJO and Blue Exorcist. Percy, Nico, Annabeth and the others are given godhood by the Olympians after Gaia is beaten. Percy, Nico and Annabeth are sent to the True Cross Academy to investigate the exorcists, demons and Satan. One day, they meet Blue, a childish, pretty smart brat who likes to do things "the fun way" and has an unhealthy addiction to Percy's cookies. Blue is actually the demon king Egyn, demon king of water. Eventually, they all become Exorcists, but Percy and Rin are thrown into Gehenna by Mephisto and Blue. Yukio is abducted too, and Nico blackmails Mephisto in bringing him and Annabeth there too. I won't tell yoou what happens next, go read the story yourselves. In the end, Blue teleports Percy to his domain, The seas of One Piece, but he cannot teleport them back. He also doesn't want to take the easy way back, so now Percy and Blue have to sail to the end of the Grand Line, where Satan's palace is stationed, as the god of Time, Adventure and Tranquility, with minor Water and Sound, and the demon king in charge of that domain, creator of the devil fruits, and overall cause of all the natural things that happen there (think Skypeia, unpredictableness of the Grand Line, calm belt, Red line, etc.) For everyone that hasn't read it, I will also start with the ending of Infiltration.**

**===SPOILER END===**

**-Notes: Rin and Nico will come in later.**

**This starts when the Straw-Hats are in Alabasta, and they will meet eventually. But I'm not going to let Percy sail to the exact same islands as the Straw-Hats, so I will be making some islands up. I will also make some new fruits up.**

**Special thanks to my proofreader DreamweaverAki.**

* * *

Percy woke up to see a really blue sky, and hear the swaying of the waves. When he stood up, he saw that he was on a small island, Blue lying in the sand not far from him. He shook him awake.

"Blue, where the Hades are we?"

"Uh… In my seas."

"Teleport us back."

"I can't. I can only teleport back here, not anywhere else."

Suddenly Blue spotted something. He randomly started digging in the sand, and found the roll of cookies, filled with cookies and sand. He suddenly started floating, with a blue glow surrounding him. Then he touched down again.

"What did you just do?"

"Now they sell these cookies in every shop!"

"So you can manipulate your domain. Why don't you make a giant landbridge to the city."

"Daddy said I'm not allowed. And I don't want to either. It's not fun to do that. Besides, I did that once, to go from Amaimon's domain to Astaroth's domain, so my domain will become boring with another red line."

"So how will we get back?"

"By ship of course! I wanna be a pirate this time! Last time I just made more of the power fruits, and it became boring. So I went to daddy's palace."

"You make power fruits?"

"Yep! Fun huh! You get a special power, but Mephisto told me it would be fun to take away any swimming ability. You want one? I made them taste like the best demon food!"

"No thank you." Demon food was absolutely disgusting for humans, as he had experienced with the ice cream.

"And it got even more fun when the pirate age started!"

"You mean, we're going to cross this sea full of people and pirates that can't swim with strange powers, as a water controller and the maker of those powers." Percy didn't like this one bit.

"Yep! There are marines too! This sea is called the grand line! It's the most fun sea, where all the strong guys are! Over there is the entrance," he pointed to a mountain not far from where they were "and daddy's palace is at the end of this sea, over there!" he pointed to the opposite side of the mountain. All Percy saw was a lot of sea and an island at the horizon. He suddenly thought back to the time when Blue said it would take two years to cross his domain.

"Oh Styx."

* * *

After exploring the island, he concluded that there was nothing there to make a boat from. He sighed and sat down. He didn't want to arrive at a town by controlling water, or just appearing because he travelled there with his time powers, that would attract too much attention. And he didn't want attention now, that would attract people that wanted to use his water controlling powers, for they didn't exist as a fruit, Blue had confirmed. And then they would discover that Blue _made _those powers... He sighed again.

Speaking of Blue, he hadn't seen him for a while. He stood up and went to look for Blue. eventually he found him. He was molding a blue glow in his hands.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm making more fruits! This one here will make you a fruit-fruit person, able to eat two more fruits, and this one here will make you a time-time person, able to stop time! I also recreate some fruits of people that have died, like the Ox-Ox fruit, model: Giraffe!"

"Do you have to do that now?"

"Yeah! You want one?"

"No."

"Oh." Blue finished his fruit, and some of the fruits glowed white and disappeared.

"What's that then?"

"I transported the fruits to inhabit a normal fruit at the moment the user died."

"Oh, okay. We have to go to the next town, so can you make a ship?"

"No."

"Oh- What?!"

"I mean, I can, it's my domain, but I want cookies."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll buy you some when we arrive."

"Okay!" Blue ran off. Percy took this chance to look at the fruits. They were swirly, and gave him a weird gut feeling. Maybe, just maybe...

After a while, Blue came back. "It's finished!"

Percy stood up and followed him. Then he saw... A boat without a mast and sails.

"Uh, Blue, where are the mast and the sails?"

"We don't need them, we can control water!"

Percy truly wanted to face palm, but he kept his calm. "And your pirate flag?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He quickly created a mast.

"And the sails? We have to put the pirate flag on it, don't we?"

Blue smiled. He hadn't thought of that either! What a great idea! He quickly created the sails too. Then he showed Percy the flag.

Percy looked at the flag. It was a nice design, but it didn't look too threatening. Which, of course, was perfectly fine with him. It was a skull with devil horns, and instead of bones there was a nice trident. "That's good. Let's use it."

Blue created it on the sails and took the flag to the top of the mast. He didn't come down. He enjoyed the view up there, and decided to stay. The ship also had a nice bathroom and some hammocks and the figurehead was a goblin. Percy got on the boat, and started controlling it. He didn't know the coordinates, instead he knew which islands were in which directions. He decided that, while being here, he might as well enjoy himself, and set course to Carefree island.

* * *

"Pirates!"

"Where?"

"At starboard!"

Percy looked to his right and saw that there really was a ship, and it was closing in fast.

"Which pirates?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize the jolly roger from last time I was here!"

"And when was that?"

"80 years ago!"

Something told Percy Blue wasn't going to be much help.

"By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"That's an awesome ship!"

Percy looked again. The ship consisted of three ships tied to each other with a very large metal beam. At the sides were two paddle wheels, and two chimneys were situated at the back of the two outer boats. They were spewing smoke as if there was no tomorrow, and the chimney and the paddle wheels made Percy think of a riverboat. The ship was moving closer to theirs, and Percy knew that an confrontation was unavoidable. Their jolly roger looked like a skull with a ball of yarn behind it. It was ridiculous. Percy couldn't keep his face straight. But he kept his laughter in, because the ship was now stationed next to them. With a loud "yaaaaaah!" hordes of pirates boarded the ship, but Percy made short work of them and tied them to the mast with his ship-manipulation. Blue came down from the mast, and looked at the pirates with glee. He went from pirate to pirate asking things like: Do you have cookies, do you want to play, do you want a nice fruit, and so on. When Percy realised he was asking them whether to make a devil fruit for them he quickly silenced him.

"But everyone should eat one! It would be much more fun!"

"Come on, I don't know how you did it last time, but I don't want lot's of greedy pirates at my back!"

"Oh but last time was fun! I was hunted by the marine, but I always kicked that stupid captain Sir's ass."

"If I may, which kind of fruit do you mean? I know our captain ate the fruit with a devil's curse, but..." One of the pirates asked.

"Oooh! I must ask them which one! Then I can play!"

Blue ran away.

"Doesn't he know that that's dangerous?"

"Well, uh..."

"By the way, have you eaten one as well? You used some kind of power didn't you?"

"Uh..."

"What was it called?"

Percy just went after Blue, ignoring the pirate's question. Blue was there, questioning the captain.

"Yes! I've eaten the string-string fruit! I can manipulate all things string and rope like!"

"Ooh! That one!" Blue cried out in delight. "Did you know that you can also manipulate chains?"

"Yes… uh… No! Thank you!"

"Why are you still bound then?" Percy butted in.

"Yes! Good question! I, captain Semayo, will now unbind myself!"

"Yeah! Captain! Unbind us too!"

"Yes! Attack them and take their treasure, my crew!" Semayo shouted, while he unbound them.

"YAAAAAAH!"

"Uh, wait, we don't have gold!" Percy tried to calm the situation.

"Yes! Take their Beli!"

"Beli?" Percy shot a look at Blue.

"Money." He told Percy.

"We haven't got that either!"

"Yes! Silver!"

"Nope."

"Yes! Food!"

"No again."

"Yes! Sake!"

"No."

"Then take their flag and their ship!"

"NO! Get him, first mate Percy!" Blue screamed.

"Yes?" Semayo asked. "He's the captain?"

"No, it's not yet decided. But you won't get our ship."

He summoned a lot of water and blasted half of the crew of the boat. He bound the other half to the sails again.

"Yes! Go, my…"

"Don't you dare unbind them." Percy growled at him.

"Yes!" Semayo agreed, sweating like there was no tomorrow.

"I give you a choice. Either you go now and we leave you here, or we'll dump them on your ship and give you to the…" he looked at Blue "how are the police called here?"

"Marines!" Blue told him.

"Yes! In that case… Attack them! Onwards my crew!"

"YAAAAAAAH!"

Percy just blasted them off the ship with another wave, and then used water to drop them on their ship.

"Blue, is there any way to take them with us without this guy unbinding himself and his ship?"

"Uh… you must put him in a bath or in unmoving water. The fruits take the ability to swim, so the ocean hates them! Ocean numbs their power!"

Percy quickly went to the bathroom and filled the bath with conjured water. He bound Semayo and threw him into the bath before he could unbind himself. When he came up he ordered Blue to keep watch and controlled the ship into binding a rope to the other ship. Then he continued the journey to Carefree island, both ships now under his control.

* * *

Carefree island was a small island with a mountain in the middle, maybe big enough to house one hundred people. The whole island was full of houses, except near the top of the mountain. A single house stood lonely on the top of the mountain. Dancing and singing could be heard from afar, and a marine base proudly stood in the middle of some houses. A large market could be seen, and the port was decorated with pubs. The nearer you got to the top of the mountain, however, the darker it seemed to get. Percy steered the ships to the nearest port, and took Semayo by his jacked to the prominent marine base, Blue following with his crew. When he walked through the entrance, Percy was greeted by an helpdesk. 'You've got to be kidding me, there's even a line!' Percy complained in his mind. He took a number and waited for his turn. For some reason Semayo couldn't use his fruit powers when he touched him, but he figured that it was because he was the son of a sea god.

"It's _her _again!" a man complained at the helpdesk. "Yesterday a few of my apples were missing, and today my cash was stolen! There has to be justice!"

"I lost my wallet at the town market today! I just _know_ it's that witch her fault!"

"Yeah! Today, my dog ate my food! Who knows if that woman didn't jinx my dog!"

A lot more weird complaints like those came in. Percy's mind wandered towards the question of what was happening on this island, but he ignored his ADHD and waited for his turn. After a while his number was called. He walked to the desk.

"I've caught some pirates."

"Ah, let's look him up then." The marine behind the desk told him. He turned towards some books and began to look into them.

"Are those books filled with bounty posters?" Blue asked like a curious child.

"Why, yes, of course they are." She answered

"Can I have one too?"

"They're for sale in the general store, go look there later, okay?" The woman told him motherly.

"Okay!"

After a while, she'd found what she was looking for.

"It's him, Agreeing pirate Semayo. Bounty 35.000.000 Beli."

"Yes!" Semayo cried, while Percy wondered how in the world a guy like Semayo could have gotten such a bounty.

"I've got the cash here. Thank you very much for catching the pirate." The marine thanked them.

"Yes! But they're pirates as well!"

"Is that so?"

"No, of cou…"

"Yeah! We are!" Blue boasted in enthusiasm. "Were the Blue pirates!"

"I've never heard of them. I have to send one of us with you to confirm that you're not pirates, if you wouldn't mind."

"No, no, that's okay."

The marine woman went to the back for a while, and returned with another marine.

"Good day! I'm Captain Rally of the marines."

"Uh, hi."

"If you would kindly leave the pirates behind and lead me to your ship."

Percy did what he was told. If he didn't, they would probably be in more trouble than they were already. He walked out of the building, with Blue walking besides them and the marine walking behind them.

"Look what you've done. We do need some money, you know, and it wouldn't help if we were arrested." Percy whispered to Blue

"But, but… We _are _pirates! And I'm the captain!" Blue whined.

"There's no way that you're the captain."

"Co-captains?"

Percy sighed. "Okay."

They came by their ship, and showed the captain around. "You see, a perfectly ordinary ship." Percy was immensely grateful that he had remembered to furl the sails.

"Hmmm, I see. But you know, I'm a marine captain, not an idiot. There is absolutely nothing on this ship, and that is suspicious. No-one comes into the grand line without having any provisions. I will be keeping a close eye on you, because I know something is off. And I've never seen an uglier figurehead."

"What?! That's not nice!" Blue was clearly mad at this person, but Percy shot him a glare.

"Shut up, little one. Well, I don't like it, but I have to give you the money, as you're not proven to be pirates. So here's 35.000.000 Beli. And remember, every single move out of line, and I will start an investigation. So here you go." He threw the sack at Blue, who caught it without falling over from the weight. Then he walked away with a thoughtful face.

"Well Blue, let's buy some food."

"Cookies! Yay!"

"Hey! That's not what I said!"

* * *

**That was it for now, you liked it? Should I add some OC's to Blue and Percy's crew or not? Which villians (canon) should I let them meet? Suggestions? Review me to let me know your opinion!**

**No.311**


	2. Carefree Island

**And here's No.311 again! With another chapter!**

**Triple Dedication to the Dreamweaver, because of proofreading, favoriting and following! Also dedicated to noaseg31, for following and favoriting it! Welcome back! Also dedicated to Kwerli, a new follower, PyruxDeltax for following and favoriting (welcome back!) and njhnaruto for following the story and favoriting me!**

* * *

Percy and Blue were walking through the festivities to buy provisions. Actually, Percy was dragging Blue along. Blue was certainly happy to be back in his domain, and he was zigzagging between shops and trying to buy things they didn't need, like a box full of masks and such. Occasionally the found a devil fruit, and Percy agreed after much whining that Blue was allowed to tell the owners the name of the devil fruit. Percy was still curious about the nature of this island, however, and after a while he decided that it was enough.

"Excuse me, can I ask something?"

"And then I said… Oh, pardon, did you want to ask anything?"

"Yeah" Percy said. "Why is this island called Carefree Island?"

"Well, because on this island, everyone knows each other! We're all friends! We don't argue, and because everyone share everything with everyone! This island is an island where you never have to watch out, because there are no robbers, thieves and anything of that kind. That's why it's called Carefree island, the island without dispute! We even bond against pirates together, and when you hurt one of us, the whole island is against you!"

Was that even possible? He didn't know. But he knew, that he would have believed it had he not seen the scene at the helpdesk of the marine base. They clearly looked mad at someone. This smelled fishy, maybe even more fishy then the marine officer thought a ship without provisions was.

"And that house upon the mountain?"

"Oh, that's just an old shack. Nobody lives there." The man had flinched when he heard Percy's question, but he had hid it well. Percy almost missed it.

"Okay, thanks." Percy turned around to walk away with Blue, but he missed something. Blue was gone. And his bag of money too. 'oh damn.' Percy thought. Blue was probably off buying tons of cookies. He walked to the nearest food-selling place, and of course Blue was there.

"Hey Blue! We have to get the provisions on the ship!"

"Uh? But I just ordered chicken!"

"No cookies?"

"That's for dessert!"

"Yeah, nice. Stay here then, I'll do it on my own. Do you have the money?"

"Yep, I still have all of my pocket money!"

Percy went off with the provisions. He was extra careful with them, because he hadn't seen the robbers of his money. 'So much for a crimeless island…' When he had stored the provisions he went back to where Blue was. He was just thinking of wether he should report the crime to the marines, when he heard some shouting. Percy looked around to see that most people acted like nothing happened. Some other people, probably not from the island, Percy thought, searched a bit for the origins of the shouting, but gave up after a while and went back to partying. Percy went towards the shouting to find three gentlemanly dressed men beating up a woman around the twenty.

"Hey!" He yelled at them. "What are you doing?!"

The men turned around and were visibly startled when they saw Percy. One of them cursed and they ran away.

"Thank you." The woman told him.

"What just happened?"

"They beat me up."

"Yeah, I saw that. Why?"

"Because that's just how things go on this island."

"They told me that this island is in perfect harmony, so why?"

"Well, for starters, it isn't. There are as many thieves here as on any other island, for example."

"I know. My money got robbed. But that still doesn't explain why they beat you up."

"I can explain that to you, but I'm not going to do that here."

"Why not?"

"I'm only supposed to be out for half an hour."

"Uh, okay?"

"Meet me in my house in 15 minutes. You know, the one up the mountain." She pointed to the shack visible in the distance.

"Okay, but..." when Percy looked around he saw her running away. "What?!"

Percy resumed his stroll to Blue grumbling things like 'what the Hades is wrong with the people here?' and 'This must have something to do with Blue'. When he reached Blue, he saw a pile of dishes stacked upon eachother. Some kind of game was going on, and probably the kind of game that was fun to watch if you weren't stranded in another world.

"AAAAAAAAND HE~'S... OUT! THIS ENIGMATIC YOUNG MAN WINS! THE PRIZE, 10000 BERI! CONGRATULATIONS!" a voice shouted. It sounded like an announcer. Percy had the growing feeling that Blue was involved again.

"How in the world! He must be cheating!" Typical.

"YEAH!"

"Not true! I wasn't cheating!" Yep, that was Blue all right.

"Maybe he has eaten some kind of devil fruit!"

"Now you say so, he does have a tail!"

"YEAH!"

"I didn't eat any fruit!"

"WHA~!" The mouths of the audience fell open from shock in a very comical way.

"AN EVIL!" One man shouted, and he suddenly held a cross. Others copied him, or ran away.

"SCARY!"

"But I do have devil fruits!"

"A DEMON!"

Percy begun to act. When the villagers would realize that Blue really was a demon, he would be in danger. Surely some people would try to catch him and sell him of as some attraction or slave or something. So he snatched the sack of money from the announcer and waved to Blue.

"Blue! Over here!"

"Hey Percy!"

"AAAH! ANOTHER ONE!" The one who took his cross out first had his eyes bulging to Percy as he took out another cross and pointed it to him. Percy tried to ignore him, but when the man was poking his face with the cross, he failed.

"Will you stop that?!"

"YOU SEE! HE'S EVIL!"

"No," another man, probably a visitor, said. "You're just poking a cross in his face."

The hardcore crosswielders looked at him in disbelief and stupidity, and Percy nodded to him in thanks, while he and Blue went off.

"Why do we have to go?"

"We're going to find out what's wrong with this island."

"Is this about that weird house on the mountain?"

"Yeah."

Blue's eyes began to sparkle. "Let's go!"

"We're already almost there."

"Oh."

* * *

Percy knocked on the door, and waited while he and Blue could hear the footsteps coming closer, and finally reach the door. Percy got his first good look at the woman when she opened the door. She was fairly beautiful, with black eyes and brown hair. Her nose was a bit pointed, but not as much as some other people he had seen up till now. She wore a low quality coat, some pants that were surpirisingly without holes, and a cloak.

Blue immediately hopped inside.

"Hello! I'm Blue! Who're you?"

"I'm Shizu, nice to meet you Blue. And nice to see you came,... uh..."

"Percy."

"Yes."

"I want to know why they lie to the visitors."

"Oh, well, come in then."

Percy and Blue followed her in the house, which consisted of one room. In the corner stood a bed, there was a sink and a fireplace, and a table. On the table was a devil fruit.

"OH!" Blue's enthousiasm dripped on the ground. "CAN I TELL HER? PLEEEEEASE?"

"Tell me what?"

"Your devil fruit! I know which one it is!"

"And we'll tell you after you told us what's wrong with this island."

"Awww..."

"Yeah, Percy! Let me just tell her!"

"Later, Blue, this is important!"

"No it's not! You just want to know!"

"Yeah, but..."

"PLEAAAASE!"

After Blue was gagged and bound, Percy turned towards Shizu.

"We'll really tell you, but tell me about the island first."

"Okay, okay." She took a book from the table and opened it. "It happened when the island was found and the city was founded..."

* * *

_The Story of Carefree Island (Shizu POV)_

_Back then, there were three great families that worked together, for some reason all named after a class in society: The Commoners Family, The Nobility family and The Rich Guys._

_-Uh, you do know that that sounds stupid?-_

_The names are real, Percy, I didn't make it up. Anyway, they were good people and they wanted to make a city of harmony, a place without discord and crimes. So they called the island Carefree island, because they wanted everyone to have no sorrow on this island. They even had appointed marines as a council to solve eventual problems. It worked well a long time, but when the bosses of the three great families were going to die, they gave the leadership of the island to the heirs, three snobs. They were the second generation. They couldn't stand eachother and always boasted, so a rift started to form between the three factions. The rift continued to grow while they reigned, but eventually, they grew old as well. But this time, there were four heirs. One from the Commoners, two from the Rich Guys, and one from the nobility._

_-The commoners had twins?-_

_No, the leader from the Rich Guys had a sister, who had a son earlier than the leader himself. The marines had declared that the son from the first daughter had more right to be an heir, as he was older and wiser than the son of the second daughter, and more gifted in studies and most other things. But the Rich Guys leader didn't want that. Luckily for him, a thief was roaming the island at the time, so he spread rumors around the townfolk that Shickley (the Rich Guys leader's Sister's son heir) was the thief in question, for nobody knew the true identity of the thief. Shickley was exhiled to this place on the mountain, and the other Rich Guys heir became the next leader._

_The Commoners leader from the third generation was a smart person, who noticed there was a rift. He also noticed that because of the rumors about Shickley, there was a way to solve this. He visited Shickley and humbly asked him help in his masterplan to make the island Carefree again. He would blame everything that ever happened on Shickley, and because everything would be Shickley's fault, the villagers wouldn't be able to blame each other anymore (cause all the blame was with Shickly), and that would make the island carefree again._

_-That sounds ridiculous!-_

_The original deal was probably a little bit different, but this dairy doesn't say too much about it. But of course, Shickley would be rewarded greatly, and the Commoners leader would make sure that Shickley's descendants would not be burdened by the deal. Shickley, humble as he was, saw the benefit for the island, and agreed. The plan worked, and the island became carefree again. Shickley had a wife and son, who, knowing the deal, respected him greatly, the Commoners leader and he remained friends, and everything was well. But then the Commoners Leader died. The third generation Rich Guys leader, who knew of the deal (for he was a leader too), still feared that Shickley would take his leadership. But without the Commoners leader to stop him, he voided the deal and proceeded to humiliate and blame Shickley even more. Shickley's wife and son became worried, but Shickley kept himself from them, in fear that the Rich Guy would start to humiliate his wife and son too. Then Shickley died, and the rift between the factions slowly began to open again._

_One day, the Rich Guys leader got his hands on proof that Shickley had a son from the main docter on the island. He had tortured the main docter to get it, for the main docter was a honorable follower of the late Commoners leader, and refused to speak at first. A man-hunt ensued, but when the Rich Guy threathened to kill Shickleys wife, the son gave himself in. The Rich Guy immediately humiliated the son and forced him to take the same role as his father, but now as some kind of slavery, not as an agreement. To ensure that he would not escape, he bribed the council with so much money that they set an 300 million Beli bounty on him and all his descendants. So now its more like some kind of tradition to beat the descendants up rather than just blame them._

_-That's sadistic. Just plain wrong.-_

* * *

"That must be really harsh."

"It is." sadness was visible in her eyes.

Percy ungagged and unbound Blue. He whispered something in Blue's ear. Blue's eyes began to twinkle and he began to smile happily. "Yeah, let's tell her."

"Do you want to know which devil fruit that is?"

"Yeah!"

Blue walked to the devil fruit and examined it. "Hey, Percy, it's the fruit-fruit Fruit!"

"What's the fruit-fruit Fruit?"

"Makes you able to eat two other fruits, or that's what Blue told me."

"That's AWESOME~!" she ran to the fruit and inhaled it in one bite.

"But only two, and until you do, you just can't swim." Blue said.

"Darn! Should have waited!" She complained.

"Hey, do you want to go with us?" Blue asked her.

"Sure. If you don't mind my ridiculously high bounty."

Percy was shocked. "What?! You hold the balance of the island and you can throw it away _that_ fast? I understand why, but still, that's really fast!"

"No, we're pirates." Blue answered, while he ignored Percy.

"Really? I don't recognise you from any wanted poster I've seen."

"Well, we're only pirates since yesterday, so..."

"A-HA! I knew you were pirates!" Captain Rally stood in the door-opening.

"And you! Trying to go away aren't you?! Then I have to arrest you!"

"Well," Percy said. "Time to go!"

The three ran away.

"Percy! Can't you stop time?"

"Are you an idiot? We'll get found out! I will only use tranquility!"

The people they passed suddenly became very dreamy, and some collapsed.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Shizu asked Percy.

"I'll tell you when we're away from the town."

The flight wasn't much of a flight. They ran, yes, but they didn't have any pursuers, as anybody that came close to Percy became victim to his Tranquility. They did, however, have to dodge a few cannonballs (Percy swore that the people here must be mad to fire at their own island), but in the end, they reached the ship. Percy used his ship-powers, and the three (including a very baffled Shizu) sailed away from Carefree island.

* * *

"Understood, Admiral, I will catch them."

"You'd better, Rally. You may not know this, but Carefree island will fall apart if she's gone."

"But... She's the Witch! A Pest! A Plague, carrying bad luck wherever she goes!"

"Shut up and catch her." The admiral glared at Rally, making him gulp.

"Okay admiral."

Admiral Akainu put the horn on his DenDen Mushi. Now that was finished, he had to cover up the Straw Hats victory over Sir Crocodile. The world wasn't allowed to know what happened there, otherwise there would be more Pirate Symphatizers. Something he didn't want.

* * *

**The end, you liked it? Next chapter will be out in a while, but it will be out! Next time: Explanation to Shizu and BUGGY! YEAH! Review or PM if you have anything to say.**

**P.s. If you think Percy is too OOC, remember that Blue is technically a whiny, smart, childish, overly playful, useless brat with a love for cookies, so Percy has to care for himself ánd Blue. Which would make anyone grumpy. As he is the one that has to make decisions, he has to be more responsible than he was before. Maybe that'll change when Shizu comes in, maybe not.**

**No.311**


End file.
